


Pretend

by paigeeyovkoff



Series: iPod Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pretend, Scott Porter and the Glory Dogs, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iPod Challenge no. 1O - Lily and James - 'The games, we could play. Maybe silently write us a song. And quietly shout from the roof, that we don't belong.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Words:** 1424 **  
Couple:** James Potter and Lily Evans **  
Series:** Harry Potter **  
Generation:** Marauder's Generation **  
Song:** Pretend **  
Artist:** Scott Porter and the Glory Dogs ****  
Disclaimer: J.K. Worling created the two charaters that she really should've had their own book, and the song was performed by 'Scott Porter and the Glory Dogs' on Disney's original movie _Bandslam_. No, they didn't pay me to advertise, I don't get paid though, everytime I do a disclaimer for them…sigh.

…

_Say, won't you stay?_   
_We could talk about nothing at all._   
_Sit here and make up the words, as we go along._

Having a civil conversation with Lily was really all he wanted. He had to be honest with himself, she didn't like him like  _that_! She hated him!

Especially after all he had done to her best friend for the first five year of knowing eachother, and all of those times he had embarressed her with his proclamations for love. He wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to kill him.

But James had to try, and he did.

He started at the start of sixth year. He didn't ask her out, he didn't tease Severys Snape – even after the Slytherin had called her a  _you-know-what_  – James Potter did not jinx another kid, not once. And in that year, he had even saved Severus Snape's life, but she didn't know that, well, he was  _sure_  that he didn't know about that slip-up.

James had even tried calling her by her first name. It got him a few confused looks from his friends, and a shocked look from Lily Evans' herself, but he didn't mind, he shrugged it off and continued with it.

Slowly, it had started working, hadn't it? They weren't where they are today if it hadn't have been for his lack of trying, couldn't it?

_The games, we could play._   
_Maybe silently write us a song._   
_And quietly shout from the roof, that we don't belong._

Lily Evans was  _convinced_  that she and James Potter were complete differents, she was  _convinced_.

She had spent the last six or seven – she had really lost count after the first-name conundrem in sixth grade – convincing herself and everyone around her that she hated James Potter with pure venom, she was sure of it.

But from what she knew now, was that he had saved her ex-best friend's life, he had stopped with his childish games, he had even started  _studying_! She remembered the day his best friend had asked her whether or not she had drugged James Potter in anyway, but she was as surprised as he was.

The thing was, that no matter how much she shouted it to an empty room, no matter how many times she paced up and down in the Astronomy tower, muttering to herself that they didn't belong together, she could help but asking whether or not it would work out.

Those two, as a couple…

_They told me, maybe she's crazy._   
_A little like you._

And they were right to say that, James Potter thought to himself.

The more he had gotten to know Lily Evans, the more he had worked out all of the reason behind her built up walls.

Her sister hated her, her parent's thought she was perfect; she was scared to death of the war happening on the other side of the castle's walls.

What confused him the most, was when he found out that Lily had truly started to hate magic, she was only just beginning to believe that it was wonderful again.

Of course, that took some of his help to do.

_Everyone said you were nothing but trouble._   
_But all that I know is that I've never been here before._

Even she had tried to tell herself that he was trouble. She'd even been convinced at one point, that was until she bumped into him in the hallway the next day and he flashed her that sharming grin before saying, "good morning Lily."

She was starting to not care anymore if he was any sort of trouble. She liked it, she liked him.

_And I'll never leave, if it's alright with you._   
_Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles._   
_All of my life I'll pretend you were there by the door._   
_I don't need to pretend anymore._

Neither of them were really ready to stop pretending. To stop hiding whatever feelings they had for each other. They were making it into a game, they don't know how, but they were.

They would only let themselves go so far to believe that they like one-another, before they snapped back into reality and realised that as much as people would've wanted to seen them together, they were not ready to make the final leap.

Even after all of the years James had spent, saying that Lily was his one-and-only, he was too nervous to tell her.

Even after all of the years Lily spent, saying that James was never going to date him, when she finally made her decision to let him in, she was far too scared to dive head first into the water, let alone dip her toes in.

_Strange, oh so strange, when it feels better being alone._   
_Except that there is nobody else, and set it in stone._

Lily would have to admit, that when she was alone, she felt better. Only because she was surrounded with thoughts and fantasies of what it would be like, taking the leap to actually admit her feelings for the boy.

She found it strange, but she allowed the fantasies in her head to run free, she really had no issue with it. Seeing as there was no one else there to tell her otherwise, she was absolutely fine with what ever made-up story her mind told her.

_Then you came along._   
_Your reflection was so sad and strong._   
_You made me believe once again,_   
_That I could be wrong._

"You like him Lily; he likes you, why don't you both just jump eachother already?" Alice Prewitt complained, looking at the girl who was lying on the bed fustrated.  
"It's not as esy as you think Alice," she replied, sittin up, "unlike you and Frank, I've spent the last six years  _hating_  James' guts, I just can't turn around at the last minute and say, 'hey James! How about you and me go on one of those dates you've asked me on so many times?'"  
"Mayeb it's a lot easier than that too," Alice suggested, starting down the stairs towards the common room.  
"It's not!" Lily called after her, before sighing and following her footsteps.

The first person she saw when she entered the common room, was James Potter.

Maybe it  _was_  just that easy…?

_They told me, maybe she's crazy._   
_A little like you._

_Everyone said you were nothing but trouble._   
_And all that I know is that I've never been here before._

_And, no, I'll never leave, if it's alright with you._   
_Dreaming of ocean's while jumping in puddles._   
_All of my life, I'll pretend you were there by the door._   
_I don't need to pretend anymore._

_And it hurts, to know._   
_That was is somebody out there as strange and as beautiful._   
_As you, if I'd known, sooner._

James Potter sighed, looking down at the girl in his arms once more.

Maybe he had been right to wait for her to change her mind. He would never have gotten to be with her if he hadn't.

If it wasn't for the lack of trying.

_Maybe she's crazy._   
_A little like you._

Boy, did they not know how much that was true.

As James Potter swayed her slowly in his arms, he could not agree more with the song.

_Everyone said that you were nothing but trouble._   
_And all that I know is that I've never been here before._

And Lily was glad to be there.

She felt safe in his arms, safer than she thought she ever would.

Well, this was James Potter she was talking about, she didn't really know what to expect.

_And, no, I'll never leave if it's alright with you._   
_Dreaming of oceans while jumping in tunnels._   
_And all of my life, I'll pretend you were there by the door._   
_I don't need to pretend anymore._

_I don't need to pretend anymore._

_I don't need to pretend anymore._

James Potter smiled into her hair, freeing his arm to us a finger to lift her chin, pulling her in for a short kiss as the song stopped.

_Say, won't you stay._   
_We could talk about nothing at all._

He looked knowingly at the girl in front of him, as the song started once again.

"One more dance," she smiled at him innocently, but giggling when he leant down to place a kiss on her cheek.

She knew, that he knew, that she had charmed the player to repeat the song again. It wasn't her fault that he made it too damn irresistable to be in his arms.


End file.
